Diario Karakura: Conexion sideral
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Orihime ha sido secuestrada, el sol se oculta, Ichigo busca redencion, la luna se opaca. Cuarta entrega del diario aniversario .


DOS AÑOS!!!!!!.

En el verano del año 2007 escribí por primera vez un fic de Bleach, este fue mi primer entrega de "Diario Karakura", titulado como "Tenemos tarea", sin embargo no fue hasta el 2008 que me anime a subirle, conservando su formato.

En honor a esto, creo que es conveniente subir una nueva entrega del dichoso diario y aquí se las presento.

La narrativa es un tanto experimental, digamos que es una especie de conversación entre Ichigo y Orihime, pero a larga distancia, como apoyo visual, lo que dice Hime lo puse de negro, ya que creo que es un poco confuso.

Este fic lo definiria como una historia un poco retorcida, pero creo que es hasta cierto punto linda, a diferencia de los otros "Diarios Karakura", esta tiene una mayor influencia IchiHime, creo que es el resultado de la influencia de ciertas autoras(jejejeje), en especial de una XD, pero bueno…..

**Solo quiero decir que este fic se lo dedico a Lumino, una compañera que dibujo un fan art inspirado en mi fic de "La vela en el desierto", es mi forma de agradecerle, humildemente.**

Bueno ya hable mucho, saludos a todos.

.....................................................................................................

………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

Un ruido seco recorrió el pasillo de la escuela, los cristales volaban como proyectiles, la ventana rota en mil pedazos, la sangre en el piso evaporada, los reclamos desesperados de una amiga.

¿pero que mierda soy yo para ti? – grito la chica con la voz encendida, el eco salía desde el estomago, ellos trataban de detenerla, pero era hora de enfrentar todo, sus ojos tenían hambre de sinceridad y de respuestas que le aliviaran esa terrible incertidumbre – ¿no somos compañeros?, ¿no somos amigos?

¿No soy yo aquella que siempre miraba por ti cuando tenías problemas? – Ichigo despojado en el suelo, escuchaba todo y lo entendía al parecer era hora de reclamos y de cuentas pendientes, la actitud de Tatsuki era el reflejo de el miedo que la invadía, el mismo miedo que el también sentía desde que se entero… el miedo a la soledad. – así que déjate de rodeos y dime ¿donde esta Orihime?

No puedo, lo siento – respondió Ichigo de forma taciturna, si por el fuera, llevaría a un ejercito, sin embargo no tenia a nadie, la gente de la sociedad de almas lo había abandonado y sus amigos con todo su apoyo incondicional, en ese lugar solo encontrarían la muerte, es mejor ir solo, pensó mientras abandonaba el lugar caminado lentamente y dando la espalda a sus amigos, por el bien de todos debo deshacerme de estos lazos que me unen a ellos, por mi culpa Inoue a sido una victima, no quiero y no debo permitir que eso vuela a pasar, pensó hundido en si mismo – Keigo, Mizuiro, cuiden de Tatsuki, por favor.

**En medio del oscuro desierto, donde los monstruos se arrastran, a través de la ventana de un castillo de piedra, una chica es bañada por la luz de la luna.**

En medio de la calle, caminando entre la solitaria locura, Ichigo hundía las manos en sus bolsillos, meditaba muchas cosas sobre si mismo, cosas que tenian que ver con su pasado, pero sobre todo con su presente, no habia tiempo para pensar en el futuro ni en soluciones a largo plazo, no estaba para soportar la paciencia desgarradora de la sociedad de almas.

¿Qué voy a hacer? – miraba su mano derecha de forma obsesiva, ¿ni siquiera una cicatriz?, hacia tiempo que esas sensaciones lo dominaban, su mano aun cobijaba su esencia, le era difícil incluso a el entenderlo, ¿Qué demonios era esto que estaba sintiendo?, ella es mi amiga, penso, es normal que sufra esta angustia, pero… siento algo mas, siento como si quisiera que hoy fuera igual que ayer….. y tocar de nuevo el sol, pensó mientras miraba el cielo azul.

**Kurosaki-kun – sus ojos plateados reflejaban el fulgor, a pesar del encierro mantenía la cordura al recordar esa noche, aquella noche en que pudo tocar la luna, la noche de los eclipses. – estoy feliz, y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.**

Era el atardecer, pero parecía medio día, se acercaba el invierno, pero parecía verano, el sol perseguía a Ichigo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, sus pasos no tenían dirección pero su mente solo conocía un camino, el sabia que tenia que seguir el sol que ahí estaban las respuestas, el movimiento de traslación había comenzado.

Comenzaba el atardecer, Ichigo se poso en el puente de la ciudad, para ver el intenso rojo, la calida energía que lo llamaba, sintió un escalofrió al escuchar claramente lo que el sol le murmuraba.

**Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun – le gritaba Orihime a la luna, sus manos se unían en un rezo, su dulce voz conmovía las dunas del desierto – casi siento como si pudieras escucharme, Kurosaki-kun..**

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco – suspiro Ichigo frotando sus ojos, tenia miedo de volver a creer en esa voz que lo invocaba - ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? – Ichigo recibía el suave calor del sol, a veces mezquino, a veces fastuoso, pero siempre recordándole las mismas sensaciones, la sensación que sintió la mañana siguiente, la mañana que ella lo abandono.

**Si es así, por favor, no vengas por mi – los puños de Orihime se apretaron por tal petición, comenzaba a rogarle a la luna caprichosa, protectora, humilde, agresiva, fraternal – no quiero que te arriesgues.**

No puedo soportarlo – Ichigo limpio el sudor de su frente, que difícil era resistir su ausencia, había tantas cosas por decir y por hacer, y ahora lo único que le restaba era gritarle al sol que no lo abandonara. – tengo que irme ya, tengo que ir por ella.

**Esta luz me relaja – suspiro Orihime al sentir la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, anhelando recorrer la geografía lunar, con sus acogedores rayos de sol, si la luna se lo pidiera, ella se entregaría, como una virgen que se sacrifica para calmar los terremotos. De pronto los nervios la invadieron, al sentir como si estuviera desnuda mimetizando su piel con la arena, sintiendo la mirada del vouyerista espacial en el oscuro universo.**

Ichigo con su mirada perdida directamente en el sol, no le importaba que su retina se quemara ante su desnudez, al imaginarla, la sequía en su boca lo dominaba, el calor lo insolaba de tentación.

**Kurosaki-kun – Orihime cerraba sus ojos y con la imagen de la luna en su mente, soñaba con estar entre sus brazos de piedra.**

Hace calor – dijo Ichigo agitando su camisa, para que pudiera entrar el aire, pero el calor que sentía no venia de el medio ambiente, venia de su propio ser, venia de esa necesidad de meter su mano bajo aquel vestido ultravioleta.

En ese momento en todo el universo no existía nada, solo existían el sol y la luna, siguiendo la misma orbita, la orbita de sus labios.

**La sombra de Orihime se enmarcaba en el suelo definiendo su silueta, la cual era constantemente acariciada por la marea lunar, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al sentir esas extrañas sensaciones, confusas y desconocidas, pero que la hacían sentir viva, dentro de su propia cripta.**

Ichigo pudo notar como el sol estaba cada vez mas rojo, un color que lo incitaba a seguir lastimando su retina, a seguir mirando directamente esa lujuriosa imagen del atardecer.

**Orihime tenía el atardecer en sus mejillas, estaba cada vez mas sonrojada, podía sentir como la luna la espiaba, como la escudriñaba y reclamaba esa lejanía.**

Bajo su mirada, lleno de culpa, pero escapar era imposible, el sol se reflejaba sobre el rió, ahora no le cabía duda, podía ver esos ojos, los ojos que lo despertaban cada mañana, colándose a través de sus persianas.

**La chica lanzo un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de sentir el contacto visual, ella también, ahora podía ver los ojos de la luna, eran sus cráteres, oscuros, misteriosos, profundos, ella solo deseaba dormir eternamente en sus inmortales cráteres.**

Al tocar el calor que emite, es como si tocara el sol, de alguna forma – pensó Ichigo estirando su mano al cielo, tratando de alcanzar el radioactivo escote.

**La longitud de onda lunar se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Orihime, apoderándose de su pecho y de su cuello, su temperatura aumentaba con crueldad, Ichigo sentía el rigor en la tierra, empapado de sudor.**

Cada rayo de sol era como un beso para Ichigo, cada rayo de luz luna era como una caricia para Orihime, era el símbolo de su conexión sideral.

**Entre gemidos aislados, Orihime acariciaba la espalda lunar, Ichigo recorría las piernas del sol, sus dedos eran meteoritos, explorando la superficie solar.**

**De pronto se pudo sentir la explosión atómica en el sol, Orihime gritaba con la cara roja, la influencia de la luna, había provocado esos eventos nucleares que le producían escalofríos.**

Ichigo se despojo de ese calor soltando todo su aire de golpe, su cabeza rotaba sobre su propio eje, el sol se ocultaba cada vez mas, el frió iba en aumento ahora, al igual que su angustia, la marea se alzaba al compás de su respiración.

No trates de abandonarme – Ichigo le gritaba violentas palabras al sol – no permitiré que te alejen de mi, lo que me pides es imposible, voy por ti - comenzaba su cruzada personal, la ausencia de la musa encarnada, el recuerdo de un beso fantasma, la magia misteriosa que rehabilita la piel, los vestigios de el calor en la camisa, el cabello que dejo sobre la almohada eran pruebas de una existencia que no podía ser borrada, sin el sol no se puede vivir.

**Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Orihime, se había dado cuenta de algo que la conmovió **

Ahora ambos se trasladaban como cuerpos astrales en opuesta dirección, llenos de miedo, ahogados por la pasión, cada vez mas lejos, agónicamente lejos.

Ichigo corria hacia la tienda de Urahara, con una sonrisa rabiosa, blanca como la luna.

**Orihime se hincaba lentamente en el suelo, simulando el ocaso.**

No tengan miedo, no tengan culpa, los eclipses existirán por el resto de la eternidad, así como su conexión sideral.

……………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimers:

El titulo me base en la canción de la banda Bersuit, "Desconexion sideral", se las recomiendo.

Y decir que Bleach es propiedad de Kubo y su equipo, claro.


End file.
